Mickey Mouse
Introduction Originally created by Walt Disney and Ib Iwerks, Mickey Mouse is a recurring character in WUC who is one of the protagonists of the various story arcs that involve him. He is one of the more well-known heroes amongst the Omniverse and has been one of its defenders for nearly years. He is always willing to do what he believes is right, in spite of what others may think. __INDEX__ 'Appearance ' Mickey is usually seen in his trademark red shorts, white cartoonish gloves, thin tail, round-like ears, oval-shaped nose, and big yellow shoes. What he wears as tops usually vary. 'Biography' Hailing from Universe 4, Mickey's story in WUC began sometime after the events of Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. ''For the most part, he continued his life like normal, being an actor and entertainer for the Walt Disney Company as well as it's CEO. (A position he took after Bob Iger had stepped down.) That was until The Convergence had occurred, which, including his, collided with many others. After this had happened, Mickey had started to pay attention to the threats that had come with said Convergence. Already a student under Yen Sid, he took a more serious study into Magic, wanting to become a full-fledged master. (And later, a Grandmaster.) He believed that only by learning all that Magic had to offer could he ever hope to protect the Omniverse against it's threats. This strong belief had also led the Mouse to support The Warner Siblings in their own efforts to protect the Omniverse. (By supporting the building of WarnerTECH and The Guardians.) And later on, becoming one of the Omniversial Guardian Academy founders. He's currently a Master-level sorcerer, who is mainly a user of Light magic. He also teaches Cuphead the ways of Magic. 'Omniversial Guardian Academy''' With the help and financial backing of the likes of Speedwagon, Professor Xavier, Yakko Warner , and Alexander 'Lex' Luthor, Mickey was able to open up the Omniversial Guardian Academy, a place where young people could go to train to become protectors of the Omniverse. He taught as a Magics class teacher and would coach young Magic users on the many variants, such as astral projection, strength augmentation, and the like. He'd be one of the most involved members of the group of founders, organizing most of the missions the students would be sent to. Sometime later, he'd be one of the defenders of the Academy after Lex Luthor had sent Doomsday to attack it. STARBORD: Phantom Blood Mickey plays a minor role in STARBORD: Phantom Blood as he is the one who had sent Zachary Higgins back to the 19th century due to a mishap with a time spell he tried to demonstrate to the STARBORD crew. Later, in the alternate timeline where the Pillar Men had taken over the Earth, Mickey was one of the few survivors of the massacre, who'd save Zachary, Konstantine, and Tarkus from Wammu. After fully understanding the situation Zachary was in, they had went to an old WarnerTECH building, which was being used as a hideout. Sadly, the Pillar Men had discovered said hideout and had begun invading the place. Realizing what was at stake, Mickey had taken Zachary to a safe spot and had sent him back in time to correct the error he had made in the past. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Heroic